The Interruption Agitation
by sabrebabe2
Summary: Sheldon and Amy attempt to reestablish an intimate connection after a conference separates them for a week. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Sheldon Lee Cooper was in hell. Of that he was certain. Not that he considered himself a religious man, in any way shape or form. Perhaps in a parallel universe, somewhere out in the vast cosmos, there was a religious Sheldon; one more familiar with the intricacies of the fire and damnation associated with Hell. Alas, even ruminating through his many worlds theory could not right him from his singular mindset on this day. For the Sheldon Lee Cooper in this universe was in Hell. And it was all due to the one woman, who, for all intents and purposes, was the center of his universe: one Amy Farrah Fowler. That vixen.

It had been nearly a half-decade since she had entered his life. Not only his life though, his heart as well. He had _let_ her into his heart. And not too long ago now, he had let her into his bed, much to both their delight. Their newfound intimacy was an exciting, albeit distracting addition to their relationship. But once that threshold had been breached, there was no going back; there was no desire to. The only desires he had these days were for Amy. Which ultimately leads him back to his current predicament in the seventh circle of a tormented fate.

Amy has been away for a week and half. 8 days. 191 hours. 11,460 minutes. It didn't matter how he calculated it; it didn't make him feel any better. And the minutes just kept ticking by, adding additional minutes, additional yearnings. And not a single waking minute went by without thinking of her. It was torture. How had they survived these extended separations in the past? And then it hit him: this was their first post-intimacy separation. A distance of minds they had experienced many times prior. But this distance of their bodies was the first since consummation. For the thousandth time, Sheldon mentally cursed the field of neurobiology in its entirety. What right did it have to establish such a long, drawn out conference that would lure his brilliant girlfriend hundreds of miles away to share her knowledge and insights with leading researchers in the field? Neurobiology surely understood his _biological_ needs for Amy, did it not? Ridiculous biology, he was sure, had struck again.

Sheldon sat in his office, quietly ruminating over the events from the past several days, and all the various thoughts associated with this prolonged absence. He hadn't achieved anything of note in this time period either. Nothing in the realm of science, anyway. His singular accomplishment for the week was a new futuristic train on one side of his whiteboard. But the image had only succeeded in fueling daydreams about their romance-inspired train excursion and their heated Valentine's Day kiss. Eating lunch every day at work by himself or with the guys was just another reminder that he and Amy usually shared their lunch hour together. Typically they were ensconced in her lab, only a few feet separating them as they challenged the boundaries of science, engaged in social experiment note exchanges or snuck in a few clandestine kisses behind closed doors. He had finally reached the stage in his life where he was stealing kisses in various locations on a school campus. He sighed at the memory. And so, for the eighth day in a row, his physical presence may have been behind his desk, in his office at CalTech, but his mind was hundreds of miles away, in San Francisco, where his beloved Amy was finishing up her last day away before returning home to him.

He thought back fondly on the last time he had physically been in her presence. It was also the last time they had gotten physical, on their last date night before her early morning flight the next day. A simple good night kiss at the end of the evening had somehow evolved into Sheldon hovering above Amy on the couch, deepening a passionate kiss and pressing her further into the cushions, both of them grasping at the other's clothing. They had made quick work of their clothes, flinging the useless garments in every direction before he had buried himself to the hilt in her heated flesh with an audible, simultaneous groan by them both. Their frenzied lovemaking was a fusing of their physical bodies and their minds; a connection that would have to last this separation. And as Amy gasped his name upon her climax, she gazed into his eyes and proclaimed her love for him over and over until Sheldon, too, reached his own pleasure, sinking his teeth gently into her exposed shoulder to stifle a loud, animalistic scream. He was unsure if it was intentional or unintentional, but he had left a faint mark on his woman, and he was proud of it. It brought out his inner caveman.

Sheldon shivered in his chair at the memory. His hand came up to unconsciously rub at his chest, where beneath Amy's favorite black Superman t-shirt, his heart ached. Damn this separation. He missed her face. Her silky, chocolate-colored hair. Her smile. Her warmth. Her touch. Her beckoning hips. Her curvy posterior. He missed his Amy.

They had engaged in nightly Skype sessions where they discussed their respective days, but it wasn't nearly enough. Their discussions centered primarily around business. He had inquired about her lectures, and she had filled him in accordingly, automatically recounting her day in a succinct manner.

Had he been a braver man, he might have suggested what had been proclaimed "dirty talk" by societal standards. But try as he might, he just couldn't do it. As much as he craved some physical release, he had no interest in self-satisfaction. Not if she wasn't there with him, causing him pleasure herself. He wanted her hands, her lips, her body. He would not settle for her words and his clumsy hands. And so their conversations had been routine, sedate, and ultimately ended with heartfelt admissions of love. He missed her. Truly missed her. And he made sure she knew it. And he knew she felt the same. She never ended a call without telling him so.

He envied her preoccupation in this conference, and the lectures she was absorbed in. He was not so fortunate to have such intellectual distractions. Granted, he should have, but just could not find his focus; his drive. She had stolen that away with her, along with his heart.

Sheldon allowed his stomach to flutter briefly at the thought of her arriving that evening, and returning to their comfortable, yet exciting routine. Until that time, he would sit here, bobbing in his office chair, staring blankly out the window, and accomplishing nothing. He indulged in this guilty behavior behind his closed door, hoping no one would disturb his reverie.

Just then, there was the faintest knock upon the door. 'Of course,' he thought briefly, not even caring whom the visitor was, or what they intended to bother him with. He did not presently possess the patience, or the desire to swap intellectual stimuli with anyone at this moment. Without adjusting his current posture, or bothering to face the door, he announced a simple, "Come," with an air of agitation and awaited the intruder's disruption.

He heard the handle turn, and the door sweep open, moments before he heard someone speak.

"Hello, Doctor Cooper. I hope I'm not disturbing you," announced a familiar, velvety smooth voice.

 **A/N: This is my absolute first story, and I've been writing it since April of this year. This will be a multi-chapter story (roughly five chapters), and all have already been written. I will update every few days, assuming these is interest for me to continue it. I own nothing. Thanks, all!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sheldon quickly spun in his chair, coming face to face with the woman monopolizing his thoughts. Sheldon could not hide the immense shock that overtook him in that moment. He stood then, launching himself out of his chair, both of his palms landing firmly on the desk in front of him, a look of utter shock plastered across his face.

"Amy! What are you doing back? Leonard and I had planned to pick you up at the airport later this evening! At 7:15pm! Which is, precisely, 6 hours and 36 minutes from now!" He was rambling, of this he was quite sure. It was his automatic, ingrained response to being caught off guard.

Amy slowly entered the office, shutting the door behind her with a soft click. "My last lecture was cancelled due to a scheduling conflict, and the airline was able to bump me to an earlier flight," she revealed in a mysteriously enigmatic tone.

Sheldon was still trying to catch up to the scene playing out in front of him. "But...you...I...," he uttered, his voice trailing off. The sudden appearance of Amy had clearly short-circuited his brain.

He stared at Amy head to toe. She looked different somehow. She was wearing a smart-looking business suit, outfitted in a black knee-length skirt, matching blazer, and an olive green button down underneath. She had on her customary sensible loafers, but it appeared she had forgone tights today. Her straight, smooth hair was falling in a neat wave on either side of her face, with her customary barrette in place over her forehead. It wasn't too far off from her usual attire, but its sedate, yet simple elegance brought out the simplistic beauty of his Amy. And the particular green of her shirt did wonders in bringing out the sparkling green in her eyes. Sheldon was spellbound. This woman had done the impossible by rendering _the_ Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper speechless.

Amy took advantage of this rare opportunity, and stepped closer to the desk, swaying her hips ever so slightly to ensure Sheldon remained in her trance. A devious little smile erupted on her beautiful face. She appeared to be the metaphorical cat that had just feasted on a particularly delicious canary. In a breathy caress, she uttered, "I know you have a distaste for surprises, Dr. Cooper, but I simply could not resist the opportunity to...c _ome_...see you. And seeing as I've... _come_...all this way to see you, perchance the element of surprise can be overlooked given the nature of the surprise itself?" She played innocent, her large doe eyes seeking his astonished  & surprised ones.

Sheldon stared shamelessly at her mouth, the way her tongue darted out to delicately lick her lips before her teeth worried her bottom lip for a mere moment before releasing it once again. She had to know what she was doing. She closed their gap inch by inch, as she delicately presented her case, hoping he would rule in her favor, rounding the desk, her fingertips sweeping the edge on her approach, coming to stand directly in front of him. He was a helpless spider caught in her web, and she damn well knew it.

He answered her in a low voice, his lids suddenly drooped to half-mast while something else entirely rose to full-mast at her sultry utterance, "Well...um...Dr. Fowler...I think I can make a one-time exception in this rare instance."

"Oh. Good," she proclaimed, swiftly slamming her open palm into his firm sternum before grasping his t-shirts in her fist and pulling his body flush against hers, simultaneously thrusting her lips upon his.

Amy's lips were crushed to Sheldon's immediately, as she intensely meshed against his body. Stiffening at first to this next surprise from his girlfriend, he moved his lips to fit perfectly against hers. Sheldon's brain quickly caught up to his lips, and the woman currently attached to them. His hands wrapped around her body, coming to rest against the sloping swell of her rear, squeezing the deliciously firm asset; one of his favorites.

Amy lessened her intensity a minute amount, and she delicately bit Sheldon's bottom lip before she returned to playfully nibble and suckle on the delicate flesh. She ran her hands up his chest, around the curve of his neck and through his soft locks, before running them back down his shoulders to grasp his strong biceps. She then dove back in to his lips with renewed intensity, abandoning her delicate playfulness, and demanded entry into his mouth with her tongue. He willingly obliged and proceeded to duel with her tongue in a maddening dance for the upper hand.

One of Sheldon's hands retreated from its location on Amy's posterior to tightly grasp the nape of her neck, and securely hold her in place for his oral assault. This elicited a sultry moan from Amy, spurring Sheldon on as he elicited a groan and his pants became tighter than ever.

Suddenly, Amy pushed at Sheldon's chest with both of her palms, disconnecting their passionate kiss. Amy stared at a bewildered Sheldon and smirked at the vision before her. Flushed cheeks, wide eyes, puckered lips, hair sticking up in all directions. She never wanted him more.

With a flick of her wrist and one palm to the center of his hard chest, she delicately shoved him backwards into his office chair. He landed with a startled, "Oomph," legs spread, his delicate condition clearly obvious, and continued to stare up at Amy, helpless to whatever she had planned next.

"Now, Dr. Cooper, what ever shall I do with you?" she teased, bending over enticingly to place her hands over his on the arms of the office chair, her face just inches from him. She could feel his panting breaths landing on her swollen lips, his gaze alternating between those delicious lips and her alluring green eyes.

As he continued his attempts to get some oxygen into his lungs or blood to his brain, he stared up at this vixen before him and answered, "Whatever it is, I hope my punishment comes swiftly."

"Oh, I'm counting on it," Amy chuckled, straightening from her crouched position.

As Amy adjusted her skirt up a few inches to allow for a greater range of movement, Sheldon gripped the armrests of his office chair harder, his knuckles turning white, not sure he was prepared for whatever she had in store for him. Amy took a step forward and lifted a knee to plant next to his hip on his chair, quickly followed by the other, until she was successfully straddling him atop the chair. By instinct, Sheldon's large hands came to rest on her waist to steady her movements. Immediately, he felt the warmth radiating from Amy onto his crotch as she settled in his lap with an enticing little wiggle.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, chest to chest, she nuzzled against his cheek. "Mmmmm, Dr. Cooper..." Amy moaned before reclaiming Sheldon's lips in a heated kiss. Immediately, he took advantage of her open lips and slipped his tongue in her mouth to taste her essence. Sheldon's hands moved from her hips, up her back to gently caress every inch he could reach. It wasn't long before he returned to her derrière, kneading the flesh in his hands.

Disconnecting from her sinful lips, Sheldon delicately inquired, "What exactly do you plan to do to me, now that you have me entrapped?"

Amy looked at the telltale signs on his face: one eyebrow cocked playfully, a smirk pulling delightfully on one corner of his mouth, the slight blush that tinged his cheeks. She had him.

She teasingly murmured, "Well, Dr. Cooper..." rotating her hips to rub against the delicious bulge in his pants, "I fully intend to make you..."

Just then, there was a brisk knock at Sheldon's office door. Two sets of startled eyes swiveled to stare at the closed door. Suddenly, Amy found herself falling gracelessly onto her behind on the floor, arms flailing uselessly above her, as Sheldon nudged her off his lap. Before she knew it, she was concealed under Sheldon's desk, as he rolled his chair in to fully shield her presence from whoever was at the door.

Sheldon swiftly ran his fingers through his unruly hair, swiped at his mouth for any trace of evidence that might allude to his recent activities, and angrily announced, "COME!"

A/N: Thank you for the reviews and follows on my story so far. Here is the next part in my six-part story. Reviews will encourage me to post updates sooner! Happy readying.


	3. Chapter 3

This was not at all what Amy was expecting from her surprise seduction of Sheldon in his office at CalTech. _Not. At. All._ Instead of the torrid, animalistic coupling that she had anticipated, she found herself being unceremoniously hidden in the legroom beneath Sheldon's desk, awaiting the entrance of whoever was knocking at his door at this most inopportune moment.

This was not part of the plan. Why hadn't she engaged the lock upon entering the office? Oh, that's right: she had been utterly distracted by the six feet of delicious looking man in that tight black Superman shirt that hugged his chest in all the right places. It immediately had her envisioning that very shirt rubbing against her naked torso as he took her on his desk. On _top_ of the desk. And instead, she was now _beneath_ it.

She sighed at her unfortunate predicament, and ran a hand through her hair in frustration, puffing out a gust of air in sheer irritation, clearing a wisp of brown from her eyes. She knew she wasn't thinking clearly when she concocted this brilliant plan on the short flight home. But she had been so wound up from so many days without Sheldon that the demon on her shoulder overruled the angel. She could only handle so much sexual frustration after a brief interlude of sexual bliss that proceeded a _lifetime_ of sexual frustration. And look where it had landed her: on her ass under Sheldon's desk. So much for being the bad girl.

This week had been hell on Amy's patience and resolve. She had not anticipated the yearning and urges for Sheldon that materialized at the most innocent triggers around her throughout the conference.

On the first day, she had stared wistfully at the king-size hotel room bed and wished that she wouldn't have to be cold and alone in it. Day two placed her center-stage at a student-attended lecture full of superhero t-shirt wearing graduate students that only made her wonder what shirt Sheldon was wearing, running through every memory of removing said shirts from his sinewy chest. By day three, she couldn't even hear her own professional name, _Dr. Fowler_ , without craving Sheldon's bedroom voice using that title to turn her on. Their favorite amorous activities involved the naughty adventures of Dr. Fowler and Dr. Cooper in bedroom roleplaying fantasies. Hindsight might indicate that they had quite possibly already played out far too many office-related location scenarios for Amy's sex-starved brain.

On day four, she became utterly distracted in the shower, recalling their last co-ed soap-down to get clean and dirty at the same time after a rather sweaty go in Amy's bed. She could still feel his soapy fingers sliding from her breasts to her hips, as he held onto her from behind. Not one to miss out on the action, Amy had grasped his rapidly hardening member in her soapy grip, as Sheldon threw his head back and moaned into her ear. It was the dirtiest Amy had ever felt while getting clean. And the slipperiest post-coital foreplay that lead to round two in her bed after a quick and efficient dual towel-off. By day five of the conference, her bed, lecture hall, and shower sent an immediate tingling sensation to Amy's nether regions, spreading a delicious warmth that was continuing to build.

Day six of her sexual death sentence, er, conference, had her creating potential situations while on campus. Seeing a whiteboard caused her to envision Sheldon slamming her back up against it as they engaged in a joint effort to have her back be the dry eraser. The leather couch in the faculty lounge made her conjure an image of her straddling Sheldon's lap in his spot, as his hipped bucked wildly underneath her, hitting her sweet spot in just the right way. Even her rental car brought forth images of them in the back seat like two inexperienced, horny teenagers who had gone parking.

She wanted Sheldon. Badly. She needed him. With every fiber of her being. And she would rather show up to her lab naked than attempt to coax some naughty words from Sheldon during their nighty Skype calls. Not that it would have helped her predicament. She had learned many months ago, after they had surrendered their virginities to each other, that her own hands were no substitute for any part of Sheldon. It could still get the job done, but it lacked the intensity and passion that Sheldon could extract from her, each and every time.

And with that fact running rampant around her brain, the final day of her trip arrived. She was wound tighter than a string on her own harp. Sheldon needed to play her, and SOON.

The stars were aligning perfectly that day. A cancelled lecture. Perfect! A bumped flight. Outstanding! Sheldon alone in his office. Fantastic! Unfortunately, that's when her luck ran out.

She heard the door sweep open, and Leonard announce in his familiar, conversational tone, "Hey buddy. How's it going?"

Sheldon breathed a small sigh of relief as Leonard took a few steps into the office. Just Leonard. No President Siebert, no head of the Nobel committee, and thank heavens not Mrs. Davis from Human Resources.

"Leonard, I assure you I am quite fine," Sheldon huffed impatiently. "It will please me to have you cease this incessant line of questioning on the subject."

"Sheldon, it's perfectly fine to admit that you miss Amy; that you can't concentrate on your work with her so far away. I'd be the same if Penny were out of town on a business trip. She'll be back in just a few hours and then you'll be back on track. I promise."

Sheldon was immediately mortified that the cat was out of the bag. Amy had most assuredly heard Leonard's account of Sheldon's behavior over the past eight days. He would admit to his love of her all day, every day, but he was loath to admit the dependence he had on her and her physical presence in his life. What would Amy think of him now?

Amy was blown away by Leonard's brief interpretation of Sheldon's state of mind in her absence. It was a major turn on to know how lost he had been without her. It brought back the level of lust that was lost upon the unwelcome knocking at Sheldon's door. She didn't care that Leonard was a few feet away. The throbbing desire for Sheldon was reignited in her heart and in her loins. Amy had arrived on a mission, and she wasn't leaving until she had reached completion.

Sheldon attempted to remain as calm and collected as possible, with his best friend in his office, and a vixen under his desk. "Leonard, I guarantee you that I am quite fine. As much as I have missed Amy, I truly have accomplished several theories of note in her absence," Sheldon answered cockily.

Leonard smirked, crossing his arms across his chest haughtily, knowing this was an outright lie. "Oh yeah, I'd love to hear one of these theories. Perhaps design an experiment around one of these hypotheses? I do have some free time on my hands. And the lab is wide open. Lay it on me." Leonard was calling Sheldon's bluff big time.

It was bad enough that Leonard was teasing him mercilessly, but suddenly he felt Amy's delicate hands creeping up his calves and his thighs, stroking up and down, rubbing and teasing him, and turning him on. His throbbing erection, which was just starting to deflate, was once again raging against his increasingly uncomfortable khakis.

Sheldon gulped, attempting to concentrate on the last thing Leonard said. It was a question, wasn't it? Oh, a theory. He needed a theory, any theory. His cheeks were surely flushed, with his heart rate increasing exponentially. Small beads of sweat dotted his hairline as he racked his brain for a theory to cover his ill-timed fib. He finally began to sputter, misjudging his confidence, "Well, ummmm, there was the one, hmmmm, that involved testing the atomic mass of, you know, that one thing I told you...with vacuums in space...and black holes..." Sheldon was too distracted by Amy's deft fingers caressing their way across his lap to even attempt a decent lie. He was a terrible liar as it was without the addition of a sultry minx in the mix having her way with him with an audience five feet away.

Amy reared up in the small space as much as she could, to inch closer to the little physicist in Sheldon's pants. She had just enough reach to trace the outline of Sheldon's massive erection slowly from root to tip and back again. She then engaged her palm to press down on him firmly, and purposefully, attempting to get him to speed along this conversation and enforce the exit of the unwelcome roommate. She smirked to herself, knowing that she was playing with fire, and not caring one way or the other. She would get her man, no matter how dirty she had to play.

Sheldon was sweating profusely at this point. He had a white-knuckled grip upon the armrests of his office chair, terrified to move in any way shape or form, should he reveal Amy or entice her to advance her attack and cause him to experience his release right in front of Leonard. Perhaps the quickest way out of this situation was to admit defeat and lick his wounds later. After he had licked Amy, of course.

"Uhhhh, you know, Leonard, you've caught me. Yes, exactly as you said: I have been completely distracted by Amy's absence," Sheldon threw a worried grin on his face, hoping it would convince Leonard enough to depart. Amy was surely making this hard on him. She had established a rhythm of rubbing and squeezing that assured him not enough blood was currently occupying his brain. "It has been... _so hard_...to get my mind on anything but Amy...and...ummmm...it will... _feel so good_...when she's back with me."

Leonard eyed Sheldon curiously. He was acting strange; maybe stranger than normal. But then again, he was always acting strange. He figured he'd had enough fun for now, and would leave Sheldon alone until they had to collect Amy from the airport.

"Okay, buddy. I'm sure you've got a lot of, well, nothing to get accomplished in the next few hours 'til we leave for the airport, so I'll leave you to it."

Sheldon gave an enormous sigh of relief that Leonard was finally taking his leave. He could feel Amy's fingers swiftly undoing the button on his pants, followed by the soft, gritty grinding of the zipper being pried down. "Thank you, Leonard. Now if you could just leave me alone, I must prepare for something that will be...coming...across my desk shortly..." Sheldon smirked at Leonard's retreating figure.

"Sure, no problem, buddy. I'll see you later." And with that, he turned on his heel and exited, closing the door behind him.

As soon as the door clicked closed, Sheldon thrust both hands violently against the edge of his desk and shoved his chair backwards. This caused Amy to lose her grip on Sheldon's fly as she lost her balance and fell forward gracelessly, throwing her palms out in front of her to avoid falling face-first. She landed with a small smack on the industrial carpet, a delicate, "ugh" escaping her cherry lips as she connected with the ground. Amy's devious, innocent gaze from below met Sheldon's frantic, astounded glare from above.

"Amy, have you completely lost your mind?" He cried out, incredulously.

"Yes, Sheldon! I have!" She answered back with the same tone. "I have been nothing but frustrated these past eight days," she began, as she put one knee in front of the other, crawling out from under the desk. "I am beyond sexually frustrated at this point, and I am not leaving until I am fully satisfied!"

And with that, she thrust her hand into the gap in his pants, through the slit in his briefs, and grasped his manhood like her life depended on it.

"Oh, dear lord!" Sheldon cried out, throwing his head back as his eyes slammed shut, completely enveloped in the sensation of Amy's small, forceful grip.

"That's right, Dr. Cooper. I know you've missed me just as much as I've missed you," she innocently taunted as she settled comfortably between his thighs and coaxed Sheldon from his briefs. Delicately pumping him up and down, paying specific attention to the sensitive head, she continued, "How soon you forget that you've been...exposed...as being distracted by my absence." More stroking, up and down, up and down, as her head began a downward trajectory straight for her prize. Sheldon was so distracted by the movement of her grip to detect her descent on him. "You have no idea how unbelievably...horny...that makes me, Sheldon. I have to have you. Right. Now." And with that, she engulfed his entire length in the hot cavern of her mouth. Sheldon's head snapped down to his lap, where he was treated to a perfect view of Amy's lips parted around his member, her gaze connecting to his as she performed this unbelievably erotic act. She had only done this a couple of times previously, and each time, Sheldon was riveted by the sight of her completing this act.

Sheldon swiftly moved his hands from the armrests to his girlfriend. One hand ran from her cheek, pushing back the chocolate wave of hair covering her face, the other planted firmly on the back of her neck, as he gently cradled her head.

His teeth clenched as he fought back the urge to cry out. They were still in his office. And as much as he wanted to cease this inappropriate behavior, he wasn't exactly thinking with his brain at this precise moment in time. It was so wrong, but it felt so right; so good.

Amy knew she had Sheldon right where she wanted him. As she continued to bob up and down, taking Sheldon deep within her mouth, she could feel the pulsating signs of his impending release. She engaged both of her hands at that point, to encircle his steely girth with one and fondle his testicles in the other. Surely he did not have much resistance left at this point.

Sheldon was panting audibly at the ferocious attack on his genitals. Never before had Amy engaged so much determination in pleasuring him. His hips began to move off the chair to thrust into her welcoming mouth.

"Oh, Amy. Oh, LORD, Amy!" He began to chant. "Amy...so good. Feels so good. I'm gonna, I'm gonna..."

Amy quickly retracted from Sheldon, having brought him to the brink of passion and madness. She gave him one final lick from top to bottom with the flat of her tongue, and a small, innocent kiss to the tip, before planting one foot on the floor in preparation for her ascent.

He stared down at her with a look of pitiful longing at losing the connection. She answered his gaze with a sweet smirk of her own.

"Oh, Sheldon, you didn't think our fun was over just yet, did you? I need you inside of me when you..."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

He gently shoved Amy by the shoulders back under the desk, ensuring she ducked her head appropriately before he once again scooted the chair close to the desk to hide his saucy visitor, and his exposed nether regions.

"COME!" He announced impatiently.

 **A/N: I am inspired by the number of readers and followers for my story. I hope you all are enjoying the adventures of Sheldon and Amy so far. With all the angst occurring in the show for Shamy, I needed to create some happiness for them elsewhere. Please continue to review – it makes my day!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Son of a...how am I suddenly so popular?" Sheldon huffed under his breath as his office door was pushed open yet again.

In walked the master's degree holding engineer, Howard Wolowitz.

"Hey, Sheldon. Did I scare you?" Howard questioned at Sheldon's startled glare.

"No! No! Not at all. I was just engaged in something of great importance and I wasn't expecting any visitors," Sheldon quickly returned, attempting to clear the surprised look off his face, lest he reveal his true secret.

"Oh, really? That's weird. I just ran into Leonard and he told me that you were working on a theory that he was designing some experiment around for you, and that you needed to talk to me about some materials, or something like that. He said it was urgent."

Sheldon eyed the tiny engineer with his mouth agape. Why would Leonard tell Howard such an outright lie? Was he playing a cruel prank on him because of his impaired intellectual abilities? Was he trying to frustrate him even further? Was that Amy's hand snaking its way up his pants again?! Enough was enough! He couldn't take this anymore.

"Howard, I assure you, you have been misinformed. There is no theory, there's no experiment, and I certainly don't need an engineer's help for anything," Sheldon explained, attempting as much derision as he could muster with Amy's renewed caresses of his member.

"Are you sure, Sheldon? You don't need any materials?" Howard goaded Sheldon cockily, staring him down with a wide-eyed expression.

Sheldon answered Howard's gaze with an equally confused wide-eyes stare, urging him to explain himself.

Howard emitted a small chuckle and continued, "Playboy, Hustler, Penthouse...I've got all the materials you need to help you with your little problem while Amy is away," wagging his eyebrows suggestively at Sheldon. "A little visual stimulation, a little physical stimulation and then your cerebral stimulation will be back in action in no time!" Howard joked, a cheeky smile lighting up his face at his own joke.

Sheldon was beyond mortified at this point. Clearly Leonard had spilled the beans to Howard about the lack of Amy causing a lack of valid hypotheses in the world of physics. How could he do this to him? And to Howard of all people. He swiftly brushed Amy's hands away from his member to concentrate on his forceful rebuttal. Planting both of his hands upon the top of his desk for intimidation, he glared at his colleague.

"You listen to me, Howard Wolowitz, as I will only say this once," Sheldon began, narrowing his eyes in a death stare. Howard merely looked upon Sheldon with sheer amusement, hands grasps innocently behind his back, eyebrows raised in amusement. "I admit to being slightly distracted by Amy's absence, but I do not need her by my side to be successful in my work. I am completely capable of operating independently of her. And I certainly do not rely on the aspects of our physical relationship to develop life-altering theories and discoveries that may change the way we view the universe. Physics is the most important part of my life. Do you understand?" Sheldon finished adamantly.

Howard looked upon Sheldon with a slight smirk, having been beaten down a notch. "Yes, Sheldon, I read you loud and clear. I'm sorry, I was just having a little joke at your expense. I'm sure Amy's return will coincidentally trigger a flux of new activity; an explosion if you were," he leered. He quickly exited, closing the door again behind him.

Sheldon was thankful that Amy had been able to restrain herself while he gave Howard a stern talking to. He wasn't sure he could hide any erratic behavior brought on by the erotic caresses coming from under the desk. As he slowly backed the chair out away from the desk once again, he looked down into the darkened space and questioned, "Now, little lady, where were we?" The glare he saw coming from Amy in that instant caused every ounce of excitement to drain from his body. Anger dripped from her death stare as she declared, "I was just leaving."

And with that, she quickly crawled out from the small space, shoved Sheldon's office chair with him still in it aside and headed for the door, Sheldon's forlorn face following her retreating figure.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I know the previous chapter was a little short. The next two should make up for that. Thanks for reading!**

Amy was beyond appalled at the words that had so easily flowed from Sheldon's lips towards Howard. Things had certainly gone from bad to worse in such a small amount of time. One minute, they were nearly caught in Sheldon's office behaving inappropriately, and the next he was saying such hurtful things about them as a couple!

Certainly Howard was simply being his same old crass self, teasing Sheldon in the only perverted way he knew how. Amy knew that Howard truly had no ill will towards Sheldon and was simply trying to make him uncomfortable by speaking about acts of a sexual nature. But Sheldon's desire to put Howard in his place had gone too far. She wasn't important to him. He didn't need her. How could she love someone who felt this way?

Upon the engineer's exit, Sheldon clearly wanted nothing more than to continue their inappropriate dalliance in the office, as he leered down at her, but Amy was having none of it.

She swiftly stood from her crouched position, straightened her skirt and marched toward the door.

"Amy, wait!" Sheldon cried out from behind her, just as she reached for the doorknob. Curiosity halted her movement, as she turned to face him.

Sheldon quickly fumbled for his open fly, refastening his pants as he propelled himself out of his chair towards Amy.

She kept a firm grip on the doorknob and impatiently asked, "What is it, Sheldon? You've made your stance on our relationship pretty clear to Howard. You don't need me. I'm not important. Message received. Goodbye."

Amy swiftly twisted the knob and yanked the door open, only for Sheldon to immediately slam his palm on the door, closing it forcefully before she had a chance to escape.

"Amy, it's not true. It's not!" He pleaded, as he pulled her shoulders to face him. "I was entirely consumed in the moment and inappropriately defended myself with untrue statements. Please. Just let me explain," he implored softly.

He could ascertain from her angry eyes that she wanted nothing more than to turn her back and exit this situation. "It's not true. I swear to you, Amy, it's not. Please."

Amy gave a small nod, and bid him to continue, her lips firmly pursed in a frown.

"All my life I've been an independent person, cast out into the world on my own, since no one around me existed on the same intellectual level. I might as well have been from a different planet than my family, and honestly hoped I was. It would have explained a lot."

Amy gave an impatient smirk at Sheldon's joke as he continued.

"But I never had anyone to feed off of, to motivate me. And I was fine with that. I didn't need any of that anyway, and grew to be self-sufficient without those pillars in my life...until you came along."

Sheldon stared straight into Amy's eyes, as his hands slowly caressed up her arms to reach her graceful neck. Supporting her head in his hands, he stepped closer to her.

His voice softened, "I do need you Amy. I need you in my life. You're the first person in my life that I feed off of to learn and grow as a scientist and as a person. You're the first person to motivate me to think better, do better and be better. And although you've had a substantial impact on my intellectual stimuli, you've had the largest impact on my heart."

Amy stared at him, her impatience and anger quickly melting her own heart. She leaned her head into his strong hands, a small smile painting her face.

Sheldon reached up gently with his thumb to wipe away a tear that slipped down Amy's cheek.

"I guess I didn't fully start realizing the concentrated effect of these impacts until we became intimate. The physical intimacy has only proven to elevate our love and has added immensely to the feelings I have for you. I didn't know it was possible to feel so much more after the fact, but I do. And being without you this last week and half has confirmed what I've been ruminating over for a few months now. I need you, Amy. And not just because I need a ride home," Sheldon smiled, which caused Amy to give a brief chuckle and smile back.

"I need you by my side. I need you to challenge me, stimulate me, motivate me. I need you to love me. You're so important to me. And the work I do is not important if you're not here to celebrate my successes with me, and hold my hand after my failures. I love you, Amy. Please. What I said to Wolowitz was a ridiculous, ingrained response to years of offensive bullying, and I didn't mean it. Please. Don't leave me."

Sheldon leaned forward to place his forehead intimately against Amy's, waiting for her response. Was his thoughtlessness about to cost him the only woman he'd ever loved?

Amy sighed softly at Sheldon's sentiments. She was fairly certain it had come from the heart, as opposed to one of Sheldon's favorite feature films. He showed true remorse at his spontaneous flare-up with the engineer and she wanted to believe his feelings were true.

"Sheldon," she began, their foreheads still pressed together. "I am not leaving you. I was just leaving your office and this situation. To give you time to think through what you said. But I believe you. I do," she spoke slowly, as she placed her hands on either side of his face to pull his gaze to hers. "I want you to know that you truly hurt me with the things you said. And I also know that at one point in your life, those things were true. But I need to know that they're not true now."

Sheldon quickly interjected, nodding vigorously, "They're not, Amy. They're not!"

"I know, Sheldon," she nodded back to him. "We are in this together, okay? You need me, and I need you. I'm important to you, and you're important to me. Love is a two-way street, Sheldon."

"Quite unlike that one-way street near the Glendale Galleria that I went down the wrong way when you were teaching me to drive," Sheldon added.

Amy giggled now at the situation, though it had been less comical at the time. "Yes, absolutely."

They laughed together then, still holding on to each other, as they drifted into a tight embrace. Amy wrapped her arms around Sheldon's back, as he securely enfolded her in his arms, his cheek resting on the soft crown of hair. He delicately placed a kiss upon her head, overjoyed that they had been able to talk through his poorly-timed blunder.

"I need you Amy. And I love you. And I love that I need you," Sheldon stated against her hair, still holding onto her tightly.

Amy pulled back slightly to look once more in Sheldon's eyes. "I love and need you too, Sheldon," she stated simply, and Sheldon smiled at her, that full-watt smile reserved only for her.

"You know, Sheldon," Amy started, "there's nothing wrong with admitting to distraction, difficulties and daydreams in the absence of one's partner. It's a commonplace occurrence that has been proven in numerous studies. I, myself, have been the victim of these afflictions in the preceding week and a half. Hence my unquenchable, inappropriate carnal desires of late." With this last statement, she waggled her eyebrows at Sheldon suggestively, encouraging him to traverse the inches between their lips to secure a kiss.

He moved his lips against hers gently at first to test the waters, and soon found his tongue requesting entry into her mouth. Amy gladly allowed entry, and their tongues danced together intimately. Sheldon grabbed at her waist instinctively, and stepped into her body, nudging her backwards with each step until her back was pressed firmly against the closed office door.

Amy moaned at the contact, throwing her arms around Sheldon's neck as he continued his assault on her lips. As Amy rubbed one leg seductively against him, Sheldon took the opportunity to hitch her leg up over his hip, situating himself even closer to her body, his blossoming erection coming into contact with her core.

Before disentangling his hand from Amy's buttocks, he fondled a bit further for the doorknob and swiftly engaged the lock. No more interruptions. He had something important in his hands. Something that was long overdue.

"Oh, Sheldon," Amy moaned as he proceeded to grind against her, his lips starting to assault the milky white flesh of her exposed neck. "I need you. I can't wait any longer," she breathed against his ear.

"Oh, yes," Sheldon stated between licks and nips to her collarbone. "Yes, you're mine."

"I'm yours, Sheldon," she repeated to him. "And this is mine," she uttered, reaching for his crotch of his pants, cupping him through the material. He let out a loud groan upon the contact, and dove back in to claim her lips in a ferocious kiss. He soon was planting open-mouthed kisses down her neck, towards her chest, popping the top buttons of her olive green shirt as he went, exposing more flesh to his eyes and lips.

Sheldon nudged first one shoulder of Amy's blazer back, then the other, multitasking at its finest as he continued to delicately assault her neck. The jacket fell with a soft rustling of fabric upon the floor, crumpled and unnecessary any longer.

Sheldon took a small step back, disengaging from the fragrant flesh of Amy's neck as he tugged at the end of Amy's button down, dislodging it from the waistband of her skirt. He continued to pluck each pearlescent button from its respective notch until he had reached the very last one.

His hands then found their way to the very bottom of Amy's shirt, and paused briefly before parting the sides to reveal her magnificent chest and torso to his roaming eyes and hands. He stared at the sedate, yet lacy black bra that encased her breasts, her chest rising and falling as she breathed heavily, her heart racing from their exertions. He gazed upon her beauty, never one to take advantage of this creature before him. He advanced slowly, to cup one of her breasts gently in his hand, running his thumb across the fabric as he felt Amy shudder at the contact. He lowered his head to nuzzle at the neglected breast not entertained by his hand, and Amy quickly thrust her fingers through his hair to secure his head to her chest. Her head was thrown back against the hard wood of the door behind her as Sheldon breathed hotly against her lace encased breast. Goosebumps spread on her chest and arms, her nipples hardening under his touch as his sensual caress caused Amy to tingle and softly chant his name over and over, "Oh, Sheldon...Sheldon...Sheldon..."

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Sheldon!" Raj called from the other side of the door in his sing-songy tone, simultaneously twisting on the locked doorknob.

So entwined in each other and their heated activities, the loud series of knocks on the door startled them apart in an instant.

Raj rapped on the door once again and called out, "Sheldon! Howard and Leonard told me you needed me for something involving a new theory of yours, Leonard's experiment, and Howard's materials."

Sheldon and Amy simply stared at each other, panting furiously from their one-again interrupted activities, attempting to formulate a plan of action to get rid of yet another unwanted visitor.

Even with no response, Raj kept speaking to the closed office door, "Sheldon, let me in. I'm excited to hear you've developed a theory since Amy's been gone. Have you realized that your work suffers when she's not around?" At this, Raj chuckled. "It's almost like you need her or something."

As Raj continued his unanswered monologue incessantly on the other side of the door, Amy continued to stare at Sheldon with a large grin spreading across her face. She pressed one palm against a heated cheek, her smirk escaping the edge of her palm, still gazing at Sheldon, awaiting his response.

Deciding to play dirty once again, Amy's other hand traveled to her back, where she deftly lowered the zipper located at the small of her back. Down it went, followed immediately by her skirt itself. As the skirt silently hit the carpet, Amy toed off her loafers and kicked them to the side.

All the while, the two occupants of Sheldon's office were vaguely aware that Raj continued his ramblings and requests for entrance.

Sheldon continued to watch his girlfriend's little striptease with rapt attention, torn between the woman in his office and the nuisance behind the door. While internal struggles were taking place in his head, finagling the mathematics, probabilities, odds, etc. of deciding between the two, Amy had also whipped the green fabric from her arms and dropped it into the ever-growing pile at her feet. If her standing there in just her sexy black lace bra and underwear wasn't enough, what she did next was his final breaking point.

She delicately tip-toed the several steps from the middle of the office, straight for his desk. She scandalously nudged herself up against the edge to sit gracefully atop it, crossing her legs, while delicately resting her elbow upon her knee, followed by her chin in her hand, staring at him expectantly to make his decision.

"Well, Dr. Cooper?" She softly enquired.

Sheldon had simply had enough. He was but one man. One man could only take so much. No more waiting, no more distractions, no more interruptions, it all stopped now.

Grabbing the door handle, he swiftly turned the knob and snapped the door open enough to stick his head through, since his lower half was still relatively indecent, and there was currently a scantily-clad Amy Farrah Fowler perched on his desk.

On the other side, Raj was clearly startled by the movement of the door and Sheldon's head poking through. His smile quickly faded to alarm at this behavior.

"Raj, I'm sorry to inform you that you've been duped. There's no theory. There's no experiment. I certainly don't have any materials from Howard, and I have absolutely no need for you at this time. For the record, I do need Amy. She is my motivation. My stimulation. The exception to every one of my rules. She is the love of my life and the most important thing in the world to me. Now go. Spread these facts to whomever you will. Oh look, there's Kripke now. As he is undoubtedly the next person to attempt to help me with a nonexistent theory, why don't you share this information with him and advise him that if he's coming over to see me, that I have very important work to finish and should not be disturbed. Thank you!"

And with that, he slammed the door in Raj's face, engaged the lock, and met the eyes of one Amy Farrah Fowler, who had never loved Sheldon Lee Cooper more in her entire life than in that moment.

Neither of them paid any attention to Raj's fleeting footsteps, or a small utterance of, "That was the most romantic thing I've ever heard," before they were once again left alone.

At this, Sheldon charged toward Amy on the desk and collided with her lips in an explosive kiss.

 **A/N: The next chapter will be the last one. If you like this story, please review. You have no idea how uplifting it is to receive such kind words from readers.**


	6. Chapter 6

Amy grasped both sides of his face, holding on for dear life as Sheldon assaulted her with his lips and tongue. He ran his hands from her sultry hips, up her back, into her hair, never getting enough contact.

Sheldon pulled back briefly to allow oxygen into his starved lungs, and from Amy's labored breathing, she felt the same way.

"Well, Dr. Cooper," she started, playing with the hem of his shirts, running her hand inside to stroke his stomach. "You have me alone, all to yourself, with the chances of interruption at an all-time low, and from the looks of your pants, you're still very happy to see me. What are you going to do about it?" She finished with a wink.

"I wasn't lying when I said something important was going to come across my desk," Sheldon stated, "And there isn't a single thing more important than you."

Amy smiled at him, "Oh, Sheldon."

Sheldon returned to assault Amy's neck with kisses and nips, while snaking his arms around her back to unhook her bra. In the process, he was uncharacteristically knocking office supplies to either side of Amy, not wanting a hindrance for what was about to commence on his desk. Deftly undoing the hooks on Amy's bra, he gently peeled the straps from her arms, and released her beautiful breasts to his roving eyes and hands.

He continued his assault further down to latch onto a perfect nipple, with one hand on the soft skin of Amy's back, pushing her further into his eager mouth. The other hand delicately fondled her other breast, to the sound of Amy's soft moans of pleasure.

"Mmmm, Sheldon…I need you. I need you now," she pleaded, running her hands through his soft hair.

Sheldon did not need to be told twice, releasing her breasts, and focusing on shedding his constricting garments. He grabbed the shirts off his back and threw them over Amy's shoulder. Both Amy and Sheldon fought for control over his fly to quickly release Sheldon's erection from its khaki prison. A mess of hands and fingers somehow managed to release the button and descend the zipper, with Amy's hands immediately shoving Sheldon's pants and briefs down off his narrow hips in one swift move. They pooled at his feet, far enough to no longer restrict him from the act at hand.

Sheldon's erection sprung free, jutting out proudly. Amy immediately grasped onto it with her powerful grip, giving it several strokes up and down, reacquainting herself with the familiar weight and feel of it in her hand.

Sheldon attempted to nudge her hand away, more than ready, and terrified he was too close to his release. He backed his hips away from her, attempting to disengage her from her goal. "Amy, sweetheart, I am too close for your talented hands on me. I need to be inside you. NOW."

Amy nodded her understanding, and allowed Sheldon to engage his thumbs in the waistband of her panties, slipping them effortlessly off her hips and down her legs. He was momentarily blown away by the amount of moisture that had escaped Amy onto the scrap of lace, turning him on even more. They were tossed over his shoulder, uncaring of where they landed. This left Amy completely naked on his desk, one of Sheldon's ultimate fantasies. He thanked a deity he didn't believe in for his eidetic memory, promising never to forget this image.

Amy placed both her palms behind her on the desk, leaning back and thrusting her breasts forward while spreading her legs for him to drink in her absolute perfection.

"Oh yes, Amy. Completely beautiful. Completely perfect. Completely mine," he recited, never tiring of the sight of her body. He used the backs of his knuckles to brush over her sensitive flesh, which was as wet as he expected after handling her panties. He lightly combed through the precisely groomed soft hairs, into her most intimate area. He stroked the outer lips of her womanhood and inserted two fingers into her tight passage. He continued his stroking ministrations to hear the symphony of her moans, moving to press his thumb down firmly upon her clitoris, eliciting a heavy groan from her. She was undeniably ready for him and he was on the precipice himself. Sheldon extracted his fingers from inside Amy, bringing forth a small whimper from her over losing the intimate contact. In turn, he caressed her thighs, down to her knees, and lifted her legs to wrap around his waist.

"Take me, Sheldon," Amy commanded, staring into his eyes as the tip of his hardness nudged at her entrance.

"Consider yourself taken," he challenged, as he sheathed himself in one powerful stroke.

A mutual groan escaped them both at finally securing the intimate connection they had been craving for so long. The feeling had Sheldon slamming his eyes shut to distract him from immediately coming and ending this moment.

"Oh yes, Sheldon, yes!" Amy relished the feeling of fullness as Sheldon's throbbing hardness filled her to the hilt. Sheldon's pelvis was snug against her, creating delicious friction. Amy knew that their prolonged absence and on-again off-again foreplay in the office was combining quickly, and building a powerful orgasm inside her.

Sheldon set both of his palms on the desk behind Amy, supporting himself from crushing the beauty beneath him as he struggled to find some control before thrusting uncontrollably. Amy placed her hands on his neck, attempting to get his attention and coax his eyes open.

"Sheldon? Look at me," she whispered gently. At this, Sheldon pried his eyes open, staring down into her deep green pools. Amy stroked his hair, peeling some locks back from his sweaty forehead, reassuring him, "I'm so close. Take what's yours. Don't hold back. I need you."

The look in Sheldon's eyes was hungry, filled with unbridled lust and desire. "I love you, Amy." He attacked her lips in a fierce kiss, simultaneously retreating his hips, sliding all the way out of Amy's tight channel, before plunging back in entirely. She gasped at the continued movement, "I love you, oh yes, oh, I love you, too."

He continued at the same pace, sinking into her wetness over and over, as Amy's cries began to crescendo, indicating she was seconds away from entering complete and total bliss.

She began to gasp and pant, her body flushing from head to toe, tightening the grip of her legs on his hips. Her orgasm began to slam through her, and she reached forward to grasp at his backside and hold him inside her to ride it out. Amy released a prolonged moan as her internal walls began to ripple and pulse with her orgasm. Sheldon quickly reached for her lips with his own to stifle her throaty cries. He continued to languidly kiss her as she experienced the various stages of her orgasm, his erection contained in the vice-like grip of Amy's tight, wet heat.

When Amy's pulses subsided, Sheldon gathered her against him and picked her up by her beautiful backside. He spun her around and placed her down on wobbly legs facing away from him, coaxing her to bend over the desk. She placed her palms in front of her for support and slid her rear against Sheldon's steely erection to entice him.

Sheldon praised his eidetic memory once again for the image in front of him: a post-orgasmic Amy bent over his desk with a delicious view of his favorite asset.

He didn't waste any additional time, grasping her soft hips and plunging back inside of her. The change in angle increased the tightness and depth of penetration, heightening his arousal.

"Oh, dear lord, Amy, yes. So good. Feels so good," he chanted in between strokes. Amy continued to moan, the new position extending the aftershocks of her own pleasure. She matched his pace and thrust back into him for each of his thrusts forward.

A few short strokes later, Sheldon tightened his grip upon Amy's hips, his jaw going slack with an animalistic groan. His own hips began to twitch and lose rhythm, as he reached his own completion, emptying himself into Amy. He continued to pump into her, giving her all her had, gradually slowing down to a full stop.

He draped his panting self against Amy's back, leaning over her shoulder to give her a sweet kiss on her cheek as they both attempted to catch their breath from their exertions.

Sheldon slowly withdrew his softening erection from Amy, allowing her to rise from the desk and turn around to immediately embrace him in a crushing hug. "Oh my god, Sheldon, that was…that was…just wow," she exclaimed, to which Sheldon chuckled.

They stood in front of Sheldon's desk, post-coital, and nude save for Sheldon's shoes and his pants around his ankles, making quite the sight. Sheldon grasped Amy's head in his hands to get her attention and gazed into her eyes.

"I must say, Dr. Fowler, I am torn about how we proceed from here," Sheldon began, to which Amy furrowed her brow. "I feel an overwhelming desire to declare multi-day out of town conferences or trips off limits, and yet, if this is the end result, it may persuade me to encourage these trips more often," he joked, smiling down at an equally-smiling Amy.

 _ **Epilogue**_

The following evening, the whole gang was huddled around the coffee table enjoying a traditional meal of Thai takeout. They chatted amiably about Amy's conference and the week in general as they enjoyed their food, save for Sheldon.

Half a dozen white boards were set up around the apartment's living room and kitchen. Several stood at attention, and some were haphazardly strewn across the kitchen island. Sheldon sprinted amongst the boards, hastily jotting down equations and formulas, absentmindedly mumbling to himself as he worked through the mathematics. It appeared that Sheldon had finally been inspired to accomplish something now that Amy had returned to him.

"Amy, aren't you upset that Sheldon is ignoring you after being apart for so long?" questioned Bernadette. "I thought he'd definitely be showing you just how much he's missed you," she ended with a wink.

"On the contrary, Bernadette," Amy stated, leaning towards her across the coffee table, "Sheldon showed me _exactly_ how much he missed me…twice…last night," she smirked, to the surprised look on Bernadette's face.

A prolonged hush permeated the air. Amy looked down sheepishly at her food, having stunned the group into silence. She stabbed absentmindedly at some rice, and cleared her throat.

"And again this morning…" she mumbled, unable to hide the grin that spread across her face. "You know how Sheldon loves doing things in threes…" Amy chuckled. The silence carried on. "I'm just going to stop talking now…"

She looked down at her food again, but couldn't keep her smile contained.

"Amy! Little vixen! I knew you had it in you!" Penny teased.

"Well, Penny, to be fair, she just told _all_ of us she had it in her," Howard commented crassly at Penny's unintentional pun.

"Sheldon, you dog!" Leonard congratulated, slapping Sheldon on the shoulder as he shifted passed Leonard's chair to one of his whiteboards.

Sheldon whipped around quickly to face the group, blissfully unaware of the conversation that had been taking place behind his back. "What'd I do?" he questioned, staring from one amused face to the next.

"Sheldon, not only do we already know _who_ you did, but how many times you did it to her," Howard teased.

A puzzled look crossed Sheldon's face, as he looked to Amy to clue him in as to what was going on. Amy blushed furiously, grinning from ear to ear, and shrugged, "We can't help ourselves. We are in love and we missed each other! A lot! It was eight days. Eight _long_ days. We were simply making up for lost time." She exhaled, smirking at Sheldon.

Sheldon watched Amy's smile bloom and eyes light up, finally understanding that the group was giving them a good riffing for their adult activities.

"I'm proud to say that I missed Amy," Sheldon defended, cockily, "And I certainly showed her just how much I missed her!" He exclaimed, walking around to the back of the couch, and leaning over Amy's shoulder to give her a well-deserved, smug kiss in front of their friends.

Amy brought one hand up to caress the side of Sheldon's face and hold him to her as they both deepened into the kiss.

Raj cleared his throat loudly, since the two were right next to him on the couch. Sheldon and Amy separated begrudgingly, still staring deeply into each other's eyes. They slowly came back to reality and realized the whole group was staring at them, smiling.

"Oh, please, don't let us interrupt you two," Leonard teased.

"I'm quite sure we had enough interruptions from you all yesterday," Sheldon quipped immediately, huffing out a breath of impatience.

"What are you talking about?" Leonard questioned slowly, a puzzled expression on his face.

"You know, yesterday, in my office," Sheldon answered back, in a calm, matter of fact manner.

"Sheldon, you said 'we'. Weren't you in your office _alone_ yesterday?" Leonard asked.

Amy's face resembled a deer in the headlights, as Sheldon began to open and close his mouth furiously, attempting to formulate a response.

"Ummm," Sheldon started, his eye twitching, "Well…" he stalled. "Good night all," he finally managed, indicating the door as an expectation for them all to exit, save for Amy.

Leonard, Penny, Raj, Howard and Bernadette all slowly exited the apartment, with Amy glued to her seat looking upon the scene unfolding before her.

The door quietly clicked shut behind the group and they were all left stunned in the hallway, staring at each other.

"I am not sure we want to know the answers to the thousand questions running through our heads right now," Raj stated curiously. "Let's just call it a night."

Leonard and Penny headed slowly towards the apartment across the hall while the remaining three turned towards the stairs.

A swift opening and closing of the recently vacated apartment door caught their attention, and five heads swiveled towards the sound. A blue and red striped necktie was silently swaying back and forth on the doorknob for all to see.

 **The End.**

 **A/N: Thank you all for reading and sticking with me along the way. Your reviews, kind words, encouragement, follows and favorites have certainly encouraged me to continue with my writing. I have another idea that I have been toying with, but have not put down anywhere yet. It is my hopes that I will have something new for you all in the coming months. I am quite OCD with grammar, which is why it takes me so long to write, edit, edit, edit and edit. I'd like to shout out and thank all the other writers out there that put their words and ideas out there for us all to read & enjoy. You've all created a fantastic world of fiction and placed our favorite characters in romantic, dramatic, humorous, and downright sexy situations for our enjoyment. So thank you. Keep writing. **


End file.
